Shield World (Halo Wars)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8H1h0f7m-s {Open Sesame}] Camera shows the Apex, with a Spirit dropship dropping off its passengers before departing. Ellen Anders is seen in a Containment Field Device. The Prophet of Regret and the Arbiter approach her. *'Regret': "This is her?" *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Yes, Hierarch. This is the one I observed." *'Regret': "Such a frail thing. You would hardly think them a threat." *'Anders': "I demand to know why I'm being held!" *'Ripa 'Moramee': (laughing) "Demand?" *'Zealot': "Arbiter, a human ship has arrived and is closing in on the entrance portal-" The Arbiter strikes the Zealot in anger, sending him flying across the platform *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Get the Hierarch to High Charity! Intercept that human ship and destroy it at once!" The Arbiter walks off. Regret departs with his Honor Guards. Fades to the ''Spirit of Fire's location, over an ocean.'' *'Forge': "Nothing but ocean." *'Cutter': "Are you sure this is it, Serina?" *'Serina': "Fairly sure. Initiating a deep scan... Docking, Cleansing? That's not right. Captain, you are not going to like this." The ocean below suddenly splits in two *'Cutter': "Serina..." *'Forge': "Captain, we've got company!" Several Sentinels approach the ''Spirit of Fire, and fly around it for a moment, the Spirit of Fire is drawn into a docking and decontamination mechanism within the planet.'' *'Cutter': "All hands, engage! Serina, I've got troops out there still! Get them back on board now!" *'Serina': "Captain, I can only hold this position a few minutes at the most." *'Cutter': "Now, Serina!" *'Serina': "Recalling surface squads, so we can all die together. Aye, sir!" {Gameplay} *'Serina': "Three platoons inbound. Designating them Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie." *'Cutter': "Red Team?" *'Serina': "They're with Charlie, sir. Ah, that could be a problem." Flying Flood forms are seen engaging the Marines *'Cutter': "We can't evac those trapped Marines until the air is clear. Let's be about it, people." *'Cutter': "Serina, see if you can buy us more time. Sergeant, break through that line for our Pelicans." {Gameplay} *'Alpha': "This is Alpha platoon, we've got hostile contacts. Lots of hostile contacts." *'Serina': "Captain, those pylons down there are generating the field we're in." *'Cutter': "Can we shut them down?" *'Serina': "Way ahead of you, sir. Forge, I'm sending you a new toy, a Gremlin. Drive it over to that pylon." The Gremlin arrives. *'Forge': "Gremlin in position, EMP in 3, 2, 1..." The Gremlin fires an EMP burst. the pylon is shut down. *'Serina': "Recalculating speed of descent, carry the four, and...we just might make it!" *'Alpha': "This is Alpha platoon, we're being overrun!" Forge destroys the first group of Flood buildings *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight, start your run." *'Evac Flight': "Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit." *'Alpha': "Hey, thanks for that Sergeant. Need a Grizzly?" Alpha's Grizzly tank stays behind and becomes usable *'Bravo': "This is Bravo. Sarge, could you kindly get off your ass and save ours?" If Bravo's Elephant is destroyed *'Bravo': "I'm too pretty to die..." Forge destroys a second group of Flood buildings *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight start your run." *'Evac Flight': "Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit." *'Bravo': "About time, I won't forget this." Bravo platoon's Elephant stays behind and becomes usable. Forge's troops come across another pylon. *'Serina': "Pylon sighted, marking on your display." *'Forge': "Gremlin in position, EMP in 3, 2, 1..." The second pylon is shut down. Forge and his troops destroy a third group of Flood buildings. *'Forge': "All clear! Evac flight, start your run." If Charlie is not the last platoon rescued: *'Spartan': "This is Red Team. We'll stay behind and give you guys a hand." {In-game Cutscene} A flying Flood form is approaching a Pelican. *'Serina': "Aerial hostiles on an intercept course. Evac Flight, abort! Repeat: Evac Flight, abort! Abort!" Evac Flight is engaged by flying Flood forms, and quickly flees off screen {Gameplay} If Bravo is the last platoon: *'Bravo platoon': "We could try coming in." If Charlie is the last platoon: *'Spartan': "This is Charlie platoon, we'll come in on our own, keep those engines hot!" *'Serina': (4 minutes remaining) We're running out of time! *'Marine': "Spirit, Evac Force is requesting a repair on the base." *'Forge': "Welcome back. All ground forces present and accounted for, Captain." {In-game Cutscene} Cutter: "Good work, Serina. Final evac from surface from planet surface inbound, prep airlocks." Level ends. Category:Halo Transcripts